Creative Bargaining
by Urimizo
Summary: Courtney wants to get on TDA after being wrongfully denied her chance at victory in TDI and will do anything to get back at those who crossed her. Chris McLean is in need of a way to boost the show's popularity if he ever wants to do another season. The two see a possible business opportunity in each other. Credit goes to Mr. Aanonymous for the idea. Oneshot.


As dusk was bringing about the orange and blue tints over the darkening Canadian sky, Chris McLean was busy looking over a stack of papers. He was planning on signing over the rights to the Total Drama Island in an attempt to fund the third season of his show that was still in pre-production. It was halfway through the second season already and ratings weren't as high as he was initially planning on. At this rate he was losing money, a phrase which took all of his acting ability to not pull out his well-gelled hair. His eyes were bloodshot as he took off his glasses and rubbed the space in between his eyebrows.

"If this third season is ever going to go the way I plan it to, I'm gonna need to bring something to this current season that'll reel in the viewers." He had a pad of paper with a variety of ideas scratched out, underlines, circled, or erased. The pencil he had in his hand was almost a stub as he kept trying to come up with a possible way to expand his viewing audience. "If you don't come up with something, McLean, it's back to working in food service as a dishwasher! And we both know the type of hell that experience was..." He said aloud, looking at his reflection in the window next to him, running a hand through his raven hair, bits of gray making their way through that made it even more apparent of his growing age.

He was aging faster than ever before, his acting career was going down the toilets, and the last thing he had left to cling to was a show in which a bunch of hormonally stressed out teenagers attempted to kill each other for money that kept getting either lost or destroyed. Pretty soon he was going to have to fake his death and try and live off of the collected life insurance, just as soon as he gets Chef Hatchet to sign off on it. That guy has been harboring after Chris for backed wages his apparent "union" has declared Chris pay up or else he would get "sued." "Well excuse me if the sake of this show is a bit more important than whether some war vet can pay his child support!" Chris yelled, slamming his fist down onto his table fiercely. It wasn't the first time he had to deal with his co-host/handy-man. While the two were friends during the airing of the first season, it was only a matter of time until the large black male began to ask about his paycheck that the two's relationship became estranged.

Chris let out a sigh before putting his glasses back on. He was going on a second sleepless night and wasn't looking forward to it, he just needed SOMETHING to help him out.

A knock on the door brought Chris's head up as he thought he had thought himself to sleep. "What is it?" He asked annoyed, he had specifically told his secretary that he was in no mood to see anyone tonight. He made a quick mental note to fire her later before the door opened briskly.

"Hello, Mr. McLean." The girl said, stepping into his office. It was someone Chris was in no mood to see at this hour.

"Courtney! For the last time I'm not letting you back on the show! You signed a legal, binding contract!" Chris declared, sitting up from his chair. The brown-haired girl strode up to the host's desk before responding back.

"You know that contract was a load of crap, Chris. It would be a lot easier and cheaper for both parties involved if you just swallow what little pride you have left and let me claim the prize I should've won the first season!" Courtney said, obviously upset as she brushed a brown strand of hair out of her face. She was never won to admit defeat, and losing because some lanky nerd fixed the ballot the first time made her even more intent on redeeming herself. "So I'm going to ask _nicely_: Please, allow me to come back on the show, and we can all get on with our lives."

"I don't think you understand. You signed a contract when you signed up for this show, meaning no matter how much you try to plead or sue me, whats done is done! I can't just give you special treatment just because you can't admit you lost!"

"I DIDN'T LOSE!" Courtney cried, slamming her fist down on his desk, scattering papers on the floor. She paused and quickly composed herself back to her usual stature. "Ahem, I mean, you can't honestly think that what happened in Total Drama Island was totally fair was it?" Chris was beginning to get bored with whatever Courtney was rambling on about so he let his eyelids begin to fall a bit, hoping she wouldn't notice his half-dazed state. "It went against everything every other show like this forbids! Harold sneaked and broke into the ballot box, stuffed it with fake votes in order to kick off a much more formidable teammate, and HE gets to be in the second season? Where is the justice in that? Oh, and to add insult to injury, he gets voted off the VERY next episode!" Despite the freckled girl's nagging assault, Chris's sleep deprived state got the better of him. Before he knew it, he had slipped into the sweet feeling of sleep's embrace.

...

"_If it wasn't for this brash...daytime reality show hosting...bother putting so much effort..."_

...

"Chris, wake UP!" The sudden loudness snapped Chris out of his daze. Still seeing the teen in front of him made him wish he was still asleep.

"What, what? I was listening!" The host said, trying to sound convincing.

"So? Do we have a deal?" She laid her hands on her hips and waited for a response. Chris was quick with a response.

"Courtney, I don't know what else to say other than...you're not getting back on this show and if you don't leave now I'm going to have security come in and throw you out of the fifth story window." He smiled, hoping that would force the CIT to leave, but instead she smiled...creepy, and not the response he was hoping for.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to stoop to such crude tactics, but I see no other way to get through your **thick** skull..." The girl began to slowly step toward his desk again, swaying her hips ever so slowly. Rocking them from side to side as she motioned her hand to the top of her sweater vest, unbuttoning the top button before moving down to the next one and then the one underneath that one. "If I can't get your approval asking nicely, I'm just going to get it out of you by _force._" She asserted, slipping off her vest and throwing it away. She seemed a bit more...flirtatious than what the host was used to from this prim and proper CIT girl. Her body seemed a bit more curvier, and her chest more perky as well. Her pants seemed to be even more tight than usual, as if they had shrunken after being washed, as her curves were even more apparent now. Chris took a moment to register all of this before responding.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Courtney? I'll have you know that kind of prudent behavior doesn't- what the? Hey! How did my wrists get tied?" It had taken this long for the man to realize his wrists had been restrained to the arm rests of his chair as well as his ankles. "Courtney! What did you do?" He barked.

"I just did some** creative strategizing** while you were dozing to help you see MY way of things! Kind of like what Harold did to me back on the island! It also prevents you from pressing that 'Call for help' button underneath your desk." Chris gulped down the lump of fear that suddenly caught in his throat as Courtney began to unbutton her white blouse next. "I've had it up to HERE with the crap you've been pulling on this show. I think it's time for me to _destress._" She purred gently, letting her shirt fall to her feet, revealing a black leather corset that showed little to the imagination. Her caramel body seemed to nearly pop out of the black leather. Her chest looked like two water balloons tied down in a straitjacket, something Chris was taking great admiration in. "One thing I do owe to this show is that Duncan allowed me to embrace my _wild side_!" She sat on top of Chris's desk, removing her pants one leg at a time before discarding them as well. The fishnets and heels she was wearing underneath only perfected the ensemble of her attire. Her legs were smooth to the touch, shaped in just the way to ensure any head that caught a glimpse of her would turn. Her butt was well toned, shaped beautifully by the tight leather, another feature Courtney secretly took pride in.

Chris had to close his mouth less he drooled any further on himself as the tanned girl sat on top of his desk. She waited a moment for him to take all of her in.

"So what? Miss CIT is gonna screw her way onto the show? HA! Like you wouldn't be the first to try, missy! Do your worst!" He said, before Courtney pressed her foot against his chest and pushed him back into his chair.

"As much as that doesn't surprise me, I'm afraid I'm WAY out of their league." She hopped back on top of Chris McLean's desk, removing her heels beforehand. "MUCH more out of their league." Her hand moved up from his whiskered face downward over his chest and stomach before gently resting over his groin on his expensive cargo pants. She took a second before slowly pulling down the zipper and pulling out his shaft, gently tugging on it with her hand, never leaving eye contact with the host, who seemed to becoming restless.

"Duncan was right, you do have a-AGH!...a dark side!" He said in between his quickly hampering breaths. He was now semi erect. At this point Courtney sat back on his desk, spreading her legs wide for him to get a good look at her. "And what's this? A peep show now? Ha ha!" Courtney pouted as she brought one of her feet down onto his genitals, applying just enough pressure to his balls to cut him off. "Ow! Watch it!" He said in a pained expression. She began to rub up and down gently over his shaft, the smooth soles of her feet could feel every pulse running through it.

Courtney smiled appreciatively, using her other foot she cradled his face before sticking her toe in his mouth. To her surprise he actually began to suckle on it. He was enjoying this more than he was letting on. She then decided to begin jerking him off in between her big and index toe. Her foot rising slowly and lowering gently, just enough to make him feel it, but not enough to get him to any further. She settled her head into her hand, smiling at how well her feet were working. The teen decided now was a good time to reiterate her claim.

"So, Mr. McLean, I'm going to ask again. Will you allow me back onto the show. Please?" The girl's seducing voice seemed to finally permeate Chris's pride.

"Okay okay yes! You can be on the freaking show!" Courtney's face broke into a smile as she jumped up with glee.

"Yes! Finally now those idiots are going to pay!" Her voice lowered and she gleamed a menacing smile before Chris chimed in again.

"Uhhh, hey! Aren't you forgetting something...?" He trailed off, making Courtney look down back at his member, now fully erect and standing up. She giggled and sat back down in her previous position.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me take care of that!" She said, clasping his shaft with both of her feet now. She proceeded by massaging his shaft, having her feet run up and down it. The host let out a grunt of pleasure as the girl continued having him fuck her feet. "There was something else I had in mind anyway: some benefits to ensure I don't get swindled out of me winning once again?" Her calm demeanor seemed to agitate the male, who was enjoying himself.

"Bene-benefits? Just who the hell do you think you are asking for- egghhaaa!" Courtney had replaced her feet with her mouth, taking in all of Chris into her mouth, which caused him to moan and cut off his tirade.

"You were saying?" She said, lapping at the head of his dick. Seeing her handiwork have such an affect made her to giggle in amusement.

"Okay, okay dammit! Fine! What did you have in mind?"

"I will require my own technical assistant with me at ALL time on the show. I also want a PDA to help organize my schedule, plans, and thoughts that will be on my person at ALL times." She demanded, in between teasing the host. He was sweating heavily and was visually disgruntled.

"Fine fine whatever! Now FINISH IT!" Chris yelled angrily. Courtney obliged his request and quickly went back to work on his package. She ran her tongue up along the shaft and planted a kiss on the head, swirling her tongue around it before sucking on it again. She lowered a hand and began to diddle his balls while pumping his shaft with the other, letting out a small amount of spit for added lubrication.

Hearing Chris's pained cries brought joy to the girl as she decided to put him out of his misery. Courtney placed her lips on the head of his penis before slowly descending her head downward, taking in his entire length to his testicles. She could feel it pulse against the back of her throat as she began to bob her head rapidly. The warmth of her mouth made the man reach orgasm quickly, splooging his warm spunk into her mouth. "That...that was a good one..." He said, leaning back in his chair. He was about to pass out before his hair was pulled rather rudely and pulled forward again. He was pulled close to Courtney as she was licking up the rest of Chris's dispensed cum from her hand.

"Don't think you're done yet, Mr. McLean. I still have to finish up!" She sat up, her chest inches away from Chris's gawked face. Her D-cup mounds bounced freely as she positioned herself on top of Chris's shaft. "I figured you'd want to do this bare, so I took some precautions to make sure we both get some _enjoyment_ out of this." Just the sight of seeing this teen sitting in front of him almost bare naked made him erect almost instantly. "There we go! Now before we get to that...I'd like just one more thing." This bargaining of hers was beginning to upset McLean, she was a better arguer that he gave her credit for.

"What? What could you possibly want now!" He said, trying to edge himself closer to the almost fully naked girl sitting on top of him.

"I would like immunity for at least the first few episodes I appear, just in case those backstabbers try to vote me off before I'm allowed my fair share of air time."

"No! No no NO! If there is one thing I despise, it's contestants getting immunity that goes against what my rules! If I give you immunity, everyone else will complain about it, then that'll give me even more of a mess to deal with! What's stopping me from denying you?" He smiled smugly. Courtney pouted and reached down to grip Chris's erected member.

"This!" She slowly rubbed herself on the head of his dick. McLean could feel her warmness and how wet it was, but this only made him yearn for more himself. His mind seemed to replace any basic reasoning with the lust of wanting to fuck this teenager. What did he have to lose?

"Fine, but if this breaks out we're both ruined." Courtney smiled sweetly, everything went perfectly to her plan. She had no doubt she would've been able to break the host, but never this easily.

"Deal."

Lowering herself downward, the two felt each other's warmness only the act of spiteful, hate-filled sex could fulfill. Grinding her hips in his lap, the two let out simultaneous moans of pleasure. Their fluids mixed with each other as their fuck session continued, the air hung with primal lust. Courtney began to gyrate her hips while Chris began to rapidly thrust, creating a sort of vibrating motion that brought the two even closer to the brink. The host leaned forward and began to suckle one of the CIT's breasts that hung free from her garment. She held him in with one hand and began to play with herself with the other, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She could feel his mass inside of her, pulsating violently, begging to be beaten even more, because that's what it wanted, and she was more than happy to oblige.

She could feel herself grow closer to her breaking point, the tightening in her stomach was building. This was going to be a big one. Just the same as the host, who she knew was at the same point as she by how violent he was getting. He had moved from one breast to the other, roughly sucking in and lapping the whole mound with lightly biting the nipple. Courtney had to admit it felt remarkably good; while Duncan was a good fuck, he was too worried about actually hurting her. This was what she had been yearning for all this time, rough, spiteful sex. By now that pressure was now almost at its peak of intensity, she was about to blow.

"Oh God I'm gonna cum!" Chris grunted in between rough-housing with her fun bags. The girl's hazel eyes widened.

"No! Don't you dare! I'm almost ther-!"

"AAAGH!" He screamed, plunging himself as deep as he could go into the girl. Courtney could feel his gushing, hot seed push inside of her. This sent her body over the brink.

"Ohohohoh NOOO!" She screeched, her body bringing itself to orgasm despite her protests. Her walls clasped down onto his member, forbidding any attempt of preventing him from flooding her insides with more cum. Her muscles shook spasmodically as an orgasm of magnitude she had never felt before thundered through her body. Jolts of pleasure sent her brain haywire as she could feelhis warm seed _inside _of her, combining with her own. She fell backwards, catching herself on his desk, the two's heavy breathing being the only noise in the room.

"You...you son of...a bitch..." Courtney was the first to say, forcing her numbed body to bring herself up, dismounting Chris. "You're...you're lucky I'm taking contraceptive!..." She adjusted her corset and began gathering up her clothes.

"Hey, you're the one who...who started this! You came on to me!" Chris responded, his crotch soaked with love juices.

"Whatever, my lawyers will be back later on to work out my contract for my return to the show. You let me get back my chance at stardom, and I don't let out that you fucked a teenage girl." She said hurriedly, putting on her clothes.

"Right right, I got it. Now get out of my office...don't want any of that dripping out and ruining your clothes!" He called out, laughing. The girl blushed a scarlet tone and headed for the door, slamming it behind her. Chris's laughs died down as he looked back at his desk and then himself. He was still pants-less and tied down to his chair. "Hey, hey wait, Courtney! COURTNEY! Get back here and untie m-!" His head fell forward and his loud snoring drowned out any further attempt at calling for help. It would only be until his secretary arrived to her morning shift eight hours later that someone would find him, but that would be a different story for a different day.


End file.
